kissin' U
by smile.of.angel
Summary: Bella es la hija del jefe de policía y nadie cree que Edward, el rebelde recién llegado, sea bueno para ella. Sus padres quieren que vuelva con su ex Jacob. ¿Qué hará ella? Songfic basado en la canción de Miranda Cosgrove


**DISCLAIMER:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni Bella, ni Jacob, ni el super sexy Edward ni ningún otro personaje de la saga de Stephenie Meyer.

**NOTA:** Este fic esta basado en la canción Kissing U de Miranda Cosgrove. La canción NO es mía, es de ella.

**

* * *

KISSING YOU**

-Bella, sabes que no te conviene.

Mi madre venia diciendo esas palabras desde que le conté ayer quién era mi novio desde hace dos semanas. Llevaba repitiendo ese tonto discurso por décima quinta vez en el día. Y eso que recién llevaba 1 hora despierta.

-Te hará daño- me aseguró.

Ignoré su comentario, puesto que había momentos en los que yo pensaba lo mismo que ella.

Escuché su moto doblar la esquina y, con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada me despedí de mi madre.

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba. Edward Cullen. El chico "malo" de Forks. La niñita buena hija del jefe de policia de salia con el rebelde del pueblo.

Como ya había dicho, Edward era mi novio desde hace dos semanas pero nos conocimos hace tres meses. Se había mudado desde Alaska junto con sus hermanos alrededor de esa fecha y ya se había ganado su reputación de rebelde, además de la de galán (entregada por la población femenina), que sus facciones perfectas, sus musculosos brazos, su sexy sonrisa torcida y su pelo cobrizo despeinado, le daba. Y con total razón si me lo preguntan.

-¿Me extrañaste, preciosa?- preguntó con su sonrisa pícara luego de besarme.

-No me molestes- respondí fingiendo enojo. Jamás podría sentirlo con él cerca-. Sabes que sí.

Amaba sentirme pegada a él, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras brindaba pequeñas y dulces caricias a mi rostro. Sentí el rubor ascender a mi rostro.

-Llegaremos tarde si no nos vamos ahora- me informó.

Parecía preocupado. Eso es raro. No creí vivir tanto como para ver el día en que Edward se preocupara por algo.

-¿Qué tramas?- pregunté desconfiada.

Su melodiosa risa llenó mis oídos.

-¡Que perspicaz!- acarició mi mejilla suavemente para luego liberar mi cintura y quitarse su chaqueta de cuero-. Tu madre nos está observando por la ventana.

No me molesté en echar ni un vistazo ya que sabía que era tan cierto como probable.

Me tendió la prenda y agarró el casco que estaba apoyado en la moto.

-Gracias.

Me coloqué la chaqueta y él me puso el casco. Ya habíamos tenido una discusión sobre el uso de éste y, por supuesto, yo había perdido.

Subimos a su moto negra y yo me abracé de su cintura, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro y sintiendo los chispazos de electricidad. Igual que en tantas otras veces como en las que simplemente nos rozábamos por accidente.

_Sparks fly it's like electricity (Las chispas vuelan como electricidad)_  
_I might die, when I forget how to breathe (Podría morir cuando se me olvide cómo respirar)_  
_You get closer and there's no where in this world I'd rather be (Tú estarás cerca y no hay lugar en el mundo en donde prefiera estar)_  
_Time stops like everything around me is frozen (El tiempo se detiene, como si todo a mi alrededor se congelara)_  
_And nothing matters but these (Y nada importa salvo...)_  
_Few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen (Tantos momentos en los que me abres la mente a cosas que nunca he visto)_

-Sentimos mucho llegar tarde- se disculpó mi novio apenas abrir la puerta del salón de clases.

Parecía tan arrepentido que _casi_ me lo creí.

-Que no vuelva a suceder- advirtió el señor Banner antes de dejarnos vía libre para ir a nuestros asientos.

Edward nos sentamos juntos en nuestros asientos de siempre: en la mitad del salón, en la fila de al lado de la ventana.

Corté una hoja de mi cuaderno y escribi en ella un mensaje para Edward.

_Mi padre nos hará pasar la noche en el calabozo si se entera de esto._

Sonrió y casi al segundo tenía su respuesta entre mis manos escrita con su elegante caligrafía.

_No me molestaría demasiado quedarme encerrado contigo en ningún lugar._

Sabía que él estaba observando mi reacción, viendo como mis mejillas se teñían de carmín y como comenzaba a formarse una muy pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa que sólo él notaría. Y, aunque no lo estuviera viendo, sabía que él tenía en su rostro una más grande.

Por lo visto no le molestaría meterse en problemas por mí y mucho menos soportarme a mi y a mi enojo por tiempo indefinido, algo que me alegraba más de lo que me convendría admitir.

La campana del receso sonó y esperé a que el profesor saliera para girarme a él.

-Podría estar en la nada misma y no habría problema mientras tú estés conmigo- dije algo cohibida por su sonrisa torcida.

Sus ojos dorados resplandecieron ante mi confesión y lo siguiente que supe fue que nuestros labios estaban unidos en un beso que contenía la medida justa de ternura y amor.

_Cause when I'm kissin you my senses come alive (Porque cuando te beso mis sentidos cobran vida)_  
_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find (Casi como la pieza del rompecabezas que trataba de encontrar)_  
_Falls right into place you're all that it takes (Encaja justo en este lugar, tú eres todo lo que necesito)_  
_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you (Mis dudas se desvanecen cuando te beso)_  
_When I'm kissin you it all starts making sense (Cuando te beso todo comienza a tener sentido)_  
_And all the questions I've been asking in my head (Y todas las preguntas que he estado haciendo en mi cabeza)_  
_Like are you the one should I really trust (Como: "¿eres el indicado?" "¿debería confiar en ti?")_  
_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin you (Todo es tan claro como el cristal cuando te beso)_

Un tono, dos tonos...

-Hola- mi madre respondió agitada del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Hola mamá, soy Bella. Me voy con Alice a su casa- dije todo rápidamente ya que no tenía mucho crédito.

-¿Con Alice o con Edward?- Uff, que fastidiosa.

-Con Alice- mentí. Después de todo no era tanta la mentira. Alice, mi mejor amiga, era hermana de Edward así que lo más probable es que también estuviera con ella.

La mentira causó la baja risa de todos los integrantes de nuestra mesa en el comedor. Era la hora del almuerzo.

Los silencié con una mirada gélida, lo que causó más risas y que sintiera a Edward temblar. Yo estaba sentada en su regazo.

-Esta bien, pero vuelve antes de la cena. Vendrán Billy y Jake.

Sabía que ella esperaba que eso me alegrara pero lo único que era que no quisiera volver a dormir a mi casa.

-¿Es muy necesario? ¿No podría no ir?- desistí al oírla enojada por mi actitud-. Ok, iré, adiós.

De pronto ya no tenía el mismo humor.

-Mientes mal Belly-Bells- dijo Emmett-. No puedo creer que se lo haya creído.

Emmett era el otro hermano de mi novio. Era prácticamente un oso musculoso con cara y hoyuelos de niño. Se había convertido en poco tiempo en un hermano mayor para mí. Siempre hacia bromas de las cuales yo siempre era la principal victima. Él también fingía ser rudo, la verdad es que sólo les gustaba vestir chaquetas de cuero y hacer algunas travesuras, pero no era nada en serio. No se justificaba su reputación. Latenían ganada sólo por el disfraz y su actitud reservada para los desconocidos.

Sonreí cuando Rosalie, mi prima y amiga, y su novia lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡Auchi, Rose!

La rubia solía hacer eso aunque ella sabía que el oso sólo fingía que le dolía.

_Past loves they never got really far (Los amores pasados nunca han llegado tan lejos)_  
_Walls up, made sure I guarded my heart (Paredes se levantan, para asegurarse de que estas en mi corazón)_  
_And I promise I wouldn't do this (Y prometí que no haría esto)_  
_Till I knew it was right for me (Hasta que supe que esto estaba bien para mí)_  
_But no one, no guy that I met before (Pero nadie, ningún chico que haya conocido antes)_  
_Could make me feel so right and secure (Pudo hacerme sentir tan bien y segura)_  
_And have you noticed I loose my focus (Y te das cuenta que pierdo el sentido)_  
_And the world around me disappears (Y el mundo a mi alrededor desaparece)_

-Basta, Emm. ¿Qué pasó amor?

-Los Black vendrán a cenar a casa- escupí veneno. Metafóricamente, obvio.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, para que notara que mi mala actitud no tenía nada que ver con él.

-¿Quiénes son los Black?- la pregunta formulada por los Cullen, sonó como si hubiera estado ensayada para expresarla a coro.

Escondí mi rostro entre el pecho de Edward y su chaqueta.

-No tienes que ir si no quieres- escuché que decía mi primo. La chaqueta amortiguaba el sonido-. Te quedas a dormir en nuestra casa.

-Tengo que ir Jazz. No tengo de otra.

-Bells...

Edward reclamaba que le respondiera la pregunta que había ignorado. Suspiré derrotada y saqué la cabeza de mi escondite.

-Mmm...- frunció el ceño y yo empecé a explicar todo rápidamente-. Billy es un amigo de mi papá y Jacob es mi ex, después están sus hermanas pero son más grandes y se mudaron por eso hace mucho que no las veo. No creo que vengan esta noche.

La cara de Edward era impagable si fuera una broma le hubiera sacado una foto pero el oso me ganó de mano y se escuchó, gracias al enorme silencio que se había creado en nuestra mesa, el casi insonoro sonido del celular al tomar una foto.

Las facciones de Edward formaban una mueca de sorpresa... mmm... no, sorpresa no... asombro... no, asombro tampoco... incredulidad. Sí, eso. Una mueca de incredulidad, celos- no esperaba menos- y enojo.

Aunque nunca había visto esta emoción en los ojos de mi novio era fácil darse cuenta el por qué del sentimiento y que era una reacción normal para la situación.

Aún así no podía evitar que me doliera.

-Amor- me llamó reemplazando su antigua mueca. Desvié la mirada antes de ver con que nueva emoción se cubrían sus ojos para encontrarme con la mesa completamente vacía-. Amor, no llores por favor.

Rápidamente limpié mis lágrimas. No sabía que estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras?- susurró en mi oído.

No contesté.

Sus labios comenzaron un pequeño camino de besos. Desde la cien hasta la clavícula. Reí por la sensación de sus besos en mi cuello. Sus labios me producían cosquillas.

-¿Haces novillos? Es saludable.

-¿No estas enojado conmigo?- le cuestioné alzando la vista hacia él.

-Jamás podría estarlo. Te amo demasiado para ello.

Era la primera vez que me decía que me amaba.

-Yo también te amo- susurré contra sus labios antes de unir sus labios con los míos. Los últimos lo llamaban a gritos.

_Cause when I'm kissin you my senses come alive (Porque cuando te beso mis sentidos cobran vida)_  
_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find (Casi como la pieza del rompecabezas que trataba de encontrar)_  
_Falls right into place you're all that it takes (Encaja justo en este lugar, tú eres todo lo que necesito)_  
_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you (Mis dudas se desvanecen cuando te beso)_  
_When I'm kissin you it all starts making sense (Cuando te beso todo comienza a tener sentido)_  
_And all the questions I've been asking in my head (Y todas las preguntas que he estado haciendo en mi cabeza)_  
_Like are you the one should I really trust (Como: "¿eres el indicado?" "¿debería confiar en ti?")_  
_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin you (Todo es tan claro como el cristal cuando te beso)_

-¡No me quiero ir!

Me quejé. Estábamos en el cuarto de Edward y ya casi eran las 8.

-Y yo quiero todavía menos que te vayas pero debes hacerlo. Tu padre no te dejará volver si no te llevo a tu casa.

-¡Edward!- me abracé a él fuertemente.

-Vamos- dijo levantándonos a ambos y llevándonos a la cochera-. Iremos en mi auto.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-¿No iremos en la moto? Espera, espera... ¿Tienes un auto?

Rodó los ojos.

-Es muy tarde para ir en la moto. A esta hora es más seguro en auto. Y sí, iremos en mi volvo.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto como todo un buen caballero.

Este era el verdadero Edward. Tierno, amable, responsable (sólo un poquito y con los que quiere) y caballero. Era el chico al que amaba.

-¿Por qué no quieres ver a tu ex?- preguntó arrancando el motor.

-Me engaño con Leah y ella era mi mejor amiga en ese momento y aún así mis padres siguen creyendo que es el mejor candidato para mí sin importarles lo que yo siento ni hacia él ni por ti. Además es un cerdo.

Su melodiosa risa inundo el vehículo. El sonido de su voz -más el de su risa pero también el de su voz- siempre lograba tranquilizarme. Simplemente estar con él me calmaba.

-¿Sabes? Cuando te enojas me haces acordar a un gatito.

Me enfuruñé y desvié la mirada hacia la ventana mirando al oscuro exterior del coche. Enojada y, sobretodo, dispuesta a no dirigirle la palabra en lo que quedaba del trayecto.

Él siguió con su explicación.

-Eres como un pequeño gatito que se enoja con facilidad, intenta imponer presencia adoptando una postura intimidante pero no se da cuenta que no puede intimidar más que a un pequeño ratón- su pequeño cuento logró que mi furia aumentara. Realmente me estaba enojando con él-. El adorable gatito- siguió su discurso mientras trazaba pequeños círculos en el dorso de mi mano que tenía atrapada entre las suyas-, al ver que esa actitud funciona con el ratón intenta imitarla con el perro sin saber que puede salir lastimado. Realmente sólo es un gatito furioso, suave y desprotegido, y tan inconsciente de su vulnerabilidad.

-Me alegra saber que te divierto- respondí mordazmente, dejando salir gran cantidad de sarcasmo.

-Lo haces- admitió-, pero no sólo me diviertes, también eres inteligente, amable, dulce y la razón por la que te digo esto es porque te amo y me preocupo por ti.

Estacionó el auto el volvo frente a mi casa.

Sorprendiéndolo, junte mis labios con los suyos. No tardó mucho tiempo en responder al beso. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca, cosa que sin problema le concedí. Nos fundimos en un beso cargado de amor, deseo y adoración hasta que faltó el aire en nuestros pulmones.

Justo cuando el jefe Swan abría la puerta de su casa.

-Mierda- murmuré.

-Pues era verdad- habló Edward para si mismo-. Después de todo sí soy una mala influencia.

Despeiné su cabello a tiempo que me reía de su ocurrencia.

-¿Vendrás más tarde?

-Mándame un mensaje cuando se vayan a acostar tus padres- esa sonrisa torcida me mataba-. Ah, recuerda dejar la ventana abierta Wendy.

Era mi película favorita de niña.

-Claro Peter, pero olvida a Campanita, ¿si?

_I've never felt nothing like this (Nunca he sentido nada como esto)_  
_You're making me open up (Me haces ser más abierta)_  
_No point in even trying to fight this (No tiene caso que intente luchar contra esto)_  
_It kinda feels like it's love, love (Se siente como amor, amor)_

Me enterré otra vez dentro de la chaqueta de cuero, deseando desaparecer.

¿En cabeza de quién cabe una escena así? Mis padres, junto con mi ex novio y el padre de éste, criticando a mi novio actual. Increíble pero cierto.

Mi celular vibró en el bolsillo.

_¿Sobrevivirás?_

Tecleé una respuesta veloz.

_No lo creo, estoy tratando de no llorar. Quiero estar sola o contigo._

Salí de allí con la excusa de ir a buscar otra cerveza, ya que la botella que estaba sobre la mesa se encontraba ya vacía.

El móvil volvió a vibrar.

_No te preocupes amor. Eres mi Bella. Eres fuerte. En unas horas iré y me cuentas todo si. Te quiero._

Faltaba poco. Sobreviviría.

Sentí unas grandes manos en mi cintura y un cuerpo pegarse a mi espalda.

-Así que me has extrañado.

Maldito. Se creía Taylor Lautner.

-Vete Jacob.

Me giró y pegó mi espalda contra la pared. Su cuerpo inmovilizaba y aprisionaba al mío.

-No lo haré. Estas sexy.

Su respiración chocando con mi rostro ya no tenía el mismo efecto en mi que hace 6 meses. Antes hubiera sido todo menos repugnante. Así era como me parecía ahora. Asqueroso. Repugnante.

Y me besó.

El bastardo me besó.

No se sintió como besar a mi Edward. Esto era como besar a un sapo. Hubiera sentido más besando a un perro.

Ni chispas. Ni electricidad. No ganas de devolver el beso. No me gustó el sabor amargo de sus labios. No sentí esa sensación de mariposas volando en tu estomago ni nada de lo que sentía con mi novio. Sólo asco. Puro y profundo asco.

Luché para separarme de él pero su agarré en mi cintura era demasiado.

Entonces, lleve a cabo la única idea que se me ocurrió en ese momento y... le pegué.

Junté toda la fuerza que poseía en mi cuerpo y la concentré en el puño que hice chocar contra su pecho.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Maldito cabrón, de qué estas hecho?- grité con lágrimas en los ojos.

Maldición. Lo único que me falta es quebrarme la muñeca.

Dolía mil veces peor que mis pies después de una salida de compras con Alice.

Lo único que hacía el idiota de Jacob era reírse como el autentico tarado que estaba demostrando que era.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaron mis padres preocupados cuando entre corriendo en la sala.

Billy me observaba frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Qué demonios?- exclamó al ver mi mano. Se había hinchado con muchísima rapidez. El idiota de su hijo venía riéndose detrás de mi- ¡Jacob!

-Yo no he sido- se defendió el muy cobarde-. Ella fue la que me pegó.

-¡Me besaste, imbécil!

-Bien hecho muchacho.

Ya está. El colmo de los colmos. Encima de felicitarlo, mi padre chocaba puños con él.

Bufé.

Me senté en el sillón más cercano a la puerta con el movil en la oreja.

-Amor- mi voz sonaba rara por el llanto y el dolor contenido-. ¿Me puedes llevar con Carlisle?

El padre de Edward estaba de guardia hoy en el hospital.

-¿Qué pasó?

Escuché el o de un motor arrancar. No era el ruido de una moto así que seguro vendría en el volvo.

-Le pegué a Jacob- dije consciente de que todos en la habitación me observaban.

-¿Qué te hizo el chucho?- su voz estaba teñida de preocupación y enojo.

-Me besó- dije mirando directamente a mi ex mejor amigo y novio.

Edward no respondió por un buen rato. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de su respiración a través del movil.

-Estoy doblando la esquina.

Corté el teléfono.

-Bella...

-Voy al hospital- interrumpí lo que Charlie decía para salr por la puerta dejando a mis padres con la palabra en la boca.

El coche plateado estacionó frente a mi casa.

-No lo hagas Jacob. No seas estúpido- alcancé a oír como mi padre lo aconsejaba.

Edward rodeó el auto por delante con la mirada fija en mi mano hinchada.

Dolía muchísimo y seguro debía verse peor.

-Vamos- le pedí al ver que se dirigía hacia Jake.

-En un segundo- aseguró y siguió con su camino hasta llegar frente de mi ex-. Mira perro, no se te ocurra volver a besarla porque yo personalmente me encargaré de castrarte.

Su voz destilaba veneno. Sin embargo, Jacob no se acobardó.

-¿Y qué pasa si es ella quien quiere besarme?

-Soñar es gratis- dije lo suficientemente alto como para que él escuchara.

-En tal caso, si es lo que quiere, no haré nada. Quizá convendría que esperaras a que ella misma lo dijera en vez de confiar en tu interpretación del lenguaje corporal pero... tu mismo, es tu cara.

Siseé del dolor al mover inconscientemente la mano.

Edward se acercó a mí. La expresión hostil de su rostro desapareció al llegar a mi lado. La reemplazó una de dulzura. Besó mi pelo. Su brazo se ciñó alrededor de mi cintura por sobre su chaqueta- que todavía no me había sacado- y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Te duele?

-Sólo un poco- mentí aunque el dolor hiciera estragos en mi voz.

Levantó una ceja.

-Esta bien. Mucho.

-Lo siento. Si hubiera estado allí podría haberlo evitado.

Estaba demasiado culpable por algo que jamás podría haber cambiado.

Jacob es Jacob.

-No es tu culpa- me apresuré a aclarar.

-¿Sabes? Cuando me dijiste que atizaste al chucho no pensé que podrías estar lastimada- me ruboricé y él continuó con una sonrisa-. En lo que pensaba es que estaba orgulloso. Y lo sigo estando. Lo primero que vino a mi mente fue: "Esa es _mi _chica"

-Te quiero- dije. Sentía la necesidad de decírselo-. Sólo a ti. No creo que eso cambie jamás y tampoco quiero que lo haga. Sé que sólo querré estar contigo, sólo desearé besarte a ti, por el resto de la eternidad.

El coche frenó y sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Con urgencia, con deseo, con amor. De ambos lados.

En esta ocasión si hubo chispas, la electricidad podía sentirse en el aire. Energía que hacía que nos necesitáramos, que nos atraía. Mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago. La forma en que sus brazos se agarraban en mi cintura. Cómo mis manos- olvidándose del antiguo dolor- se perdían en su sedoso cabello cobrizo.

En ese momento lo supe. No, confirmé, ya que lo sabía desde mucho antes.

Confirmé que esto era lo correcto.

Este era el lugar al que pertenezco: entre sus brazos.

La inocente hija del jefe de policia y el rebelde de Forks.

Juntos.

Por siempre.

_Cause when I'm kissin you my senses come alive (Porque cuando te beso mis sentidos cobran vida)_  
_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find (Casi como la pieza del rompecabezas que trataba de encontrar)_  
_Falls right into place you're all that it takes (Encaja justo en este lugar, tú eres todo lo que necesito)_  
_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you (Mis dudas se desvanecen cuando te beso)_  
_When I'm kissin you it all starts making sense (Cuando te beso todo comienza a tener sentido)_  
_And all the questions I've been asking in my head (Y todas las preguntas que he estado haciendo en mi cabeza)_  
_Like are you the one should I really trust (Como: "¿eres el indicado?" "¿debería confiar en ti?")_  
_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin you (Todo es tan claro como el cristal cuando te beso)_

_

* * *

_

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el one shot. Es el primer songfic que hago para twilight y no sé si esta muy bien pero ustedes me dicen. Creo que me quedó muy cursi XD jajaja

Bueno, los invito a pasar por mis otros fics que pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

Besos.


End file.
